


Septiplier Monster Aus

by MaddieWrites



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: All the weirdness, Demon AU, Halloween AU, It's October and there are no restrictions, M/M, Monster AUS, No restrictions at all guys, Prepare for some spooky stuff, Vampire AU, Wendigo AU, Werewolf AU, Zombie AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieWrites/pseuds/MaddieWrites
Summary: It's October so here are my Septiplier Monster AUs!





	1. Wendigo AU

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... I have no answers, only incredibly sparatic updates. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no answers as to why I wrote this, why it’s so bad, or why I made it the first thing you read in this collection of dribbles. I’m tired, okay? Cut me some slack.

"Oh my God!" Mark slammed on the brakes but it didn't stop him from colliding with the deer. All he saw was a flash of antlers before he felt the collision. Mark raced out of the car, running around to where the deer was lying. Except it wasn't a deer. It was a monster. Its ghastly pale skin was bare, only covered by some sort of tattered fabric fashioned into a loin cloth. Antlers sprouted from its head, each nub coming to a sharp, bloody point. Its hair was long and and tangled, full of twigs and leaves, dirt... Mark backed away in horror, before noticing all the blood. The creature's left arm was bent awkwardly, clearly broken in two places. There was a huge gash in its head, covering half of its face with the dark liquid. Blood glistened on its chest, skin pulled so tightly Mark could see every rib, but he couldn't see where the blood was coming from. There was so much blood... Its legs were fairly banged up too, covered in small cuts and scratches. Mark couldn't leave this thing here to suffer, whatever it was. It looked like it was unconscious anyways, so Mark carefully put it in the backseat of his car after an awkward struggle that led to Mark discovering it was male. So, with a mystery creature in the back of his car, Mark finished his drive home.

The Internet made three things apparent. One, it, or he Mark supposed, was a Wendigo. Two, the Wendigo was hurt pretty badly and would be hungry when he woke up. And three, Mark would look like a pretty good meal to him. So off to the store for some raw meat and first aid supplies. Mark was able to awkwardly stitch the worst gashes closed with some help from the internet, and he bandaged the rest. He set the broken arm, and he got some semblance of a homemade cast on it. Now he just had to wait for this thing to wake up and see if it would eat him. 

Jack woke slowly in a lot of pain. Where was he? This wasn't the forest! What was he laying on, and why was it so warm in October? Jack sat up, wincing. Everything hurt. The last thing he could remember was a really bright light. Jack still had no idea where he was or what he was laying on, or what the heck was all over him! White strands like spider silk wrapped around various limbs, around his head, his hand. His left arm was wrapped in something different. It was heavy, and he couldn't move it. Had spiders gotten him? Were they going to eat him?  
Then Jack realized he could smell something. It was a human. Everything here smelled like human. That was when the hunger hit. He hadn't had human meat in so long... When had Jack fed last? He couldn't remember. Details were foggy, hazy. He stumbled to his feet, antlers scraping the wood by his head, and headed towards the impeccably rectangular opening in this prison. Another prison, just like it but with different squishy objects! He could smell the human here too. Stronger. Next rectangle. There. Jack spotted him. He smelled amazing, and he was turning around. The human was completely covered in cloth, and he looked really scared. Most things looked really scared right before Jack ate them.  
He stumbled towards his prey and the human backed away. Jack was weak, hurt. He couldn't hunt like this... Luckily he didn't have to. The human pushed a remarkably round stone towards Jack before flattening himself against the wall. It was covered in raw meat, cold, and not human, but it was still food and it was easy to get, so Jack started eating. He ate about half of the plate and several pain meds Mark has slipped into the meat before he was satisfied.  
"C-Can you talk?" Mark approached slowly. The Wendigo was trying to claw his cast off now. "You need to leave that on."  
He paused, as if listening.  
"I hit you with my car, and your arm in broken. The bones broke. That thing you're trying to take off is holding the bones together while they heal. Can you understand me?"  
Surprisingly, the creature nodded.  
"I'm sorry I hit you. I didn't see you in time. What's your name? What do you call yourself?"  
"Jack."  
His voice sounded surprisingly... Human.  
"I'm Mark. Please don't eat me."  
"Is my head broken too?" Jack touched the bandages.  
"No. But you've got a cut there. That keeps dirt out of it. You should leave that on too."  
Jack lowered his hand. His nails were long, curved like talons and as sharp as knives.  
"You can go back to sleep if you want, back to bed. Or I can turn on some TV?"  
"TV?" He cocked his head.  
"You wanna watch TV? Ok." Mark went through one of the rectangles, so Jack followed. The human picked up a small black box and pointed it at a large black box and the large box flickered to life.  
"Th-There are people trapped in there!" Jack exclaimed, horrified.  
"What? Oh, no. It's a recording. A video of something that already happened. The TV just plays it back. They aren't trapped in it." Mark laughed.  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'm sure. You can sit, I'm sure a lot of things hurt. Sorry about that." Mark pointed to a squishy blob so Jack sat on it. It was really nice, so soft. The human laughed and he opened his eyes.  
"It's just kind of weird to have a Wendigo in my living room, watching TV and sitting on my sofa." Mark explained.  
There were a lot of words in there that Jack didn't understand, but right now he was too tired to care. He let his eyes close again, drifting off on the blob of comfort.  
"And now there's a Wendigo sleeping in my living room." Mark sighed. But the Wendigo asleep in his living room didn't change the fact that Mark had stuff he to do today, so he set to work.  
Well, Jack had seemed nice. He at least hadn't eaten Mark. And he'd been so concerned for the people on TV. Mark was glad he'd picked up a nice Wendigo, as they'd be together for at least another three months while Jack healed. And what a fantastic three months they would turn out to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this is the dumbest chapter in the entire work, and one of the stupidest things I’ve ever written, so don’t judge me based on only this chapter. I know it’s sucks, okay?


	2. Zombie AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the heck happened to this one? It was supposed to be a silly fanfiction where Mark is a zombie but like no???

"H-Holy shit! Y-Your-! Y-Y-!"  
"Spit it out." Mark smiled at the teen, happy to see his friend.  
"Your arm just fell off!" He stumbled back, tripping over a tombstone and landing hard on his back.  
"Oh, yeah. They, uh, they said that might happen." Mark popped it back into its socket with a frown. "I am a zombie now, you know."  
"WhAt!?!"  
"Yeah," Mark stood over the teenager now. "I... I thought you'd figured that out."  
The teen scurried back, away from Mark.  
"Y-You're dead! You /can't/ be real! I'm hallucinating all of this. It's a product of my depression." Jack scrambled to his feet, keeping a fair distance between him and Mark.  
"Depression? Since when do you have depression? You're the happiest person I know! You never let anything get you down."  
"Since you died and left me here all alone Mark!" His voice echoed through the grave yard, bouncing off of tombstones and startling a crow.  
"Oh... Right, well, I'm here now." Mark offered sheepishly, like he was embarrassed that he died.   
"I can see that, but you're not you, you're a zombie." Jack sighed, sitting down on a sad, stone bench.  
"I might look a little different, but I'm still /me/ inside. Isn't that better than not having me at all?" Mark sat next to him, offering a hopeful smile.  
"I guess... But..."  
"I thought this would make you happy, that's why I chose it. Coming back as a ghost was an option too, but I thought you'd prefer to be able to hug me again."  
Jack looked at him quizzically.  
Mark stood, looking over the name on his tombstone, the date of death. "You were standing over my grave, and you said you wished you could hold me, just one more time... I thought... Well now you can Jack. I thought this would make you happy. You looked so sad when you came to visit."  
Jack ran into his arms, sobbing and holding him tight.  
"I missed you so much you douche bag!" Jack shouted angrily. "Of course I looked sad! You were dead!"  
"I missed you too." Mark gently stroked his friend's hair.  
"But it's okay now, I'm so glad you're back." He brushed his tears away, letting relief and joy bubble up. "I'll bring you books, and video games so you don't get bored while I'm at school, and I'll visit you here every single day."  
Mark stiffened.  
"What?" The Irishman looked up at him, confused. "You don't want me to visit?"  
"That's the thing Jack, this... This zombie thing isn't forever. It's just until sunrise. I thought it might give you some closure, maybe make you feel a bit better if you got to see me again, even if I do look like... This."  
That made Jack start crying all over again.  
"But-. But I don't want closure! I want /you/!"  
"I know Jack." Mark held him close, trying to calm him. "I'm sorry it's not for longer. This is all I could do." He paused a moment, as if unsure of himself. "You know, you can tell me anything you want. If there was anything you didn't get to say to me while I was alive, you can say it now. And you can really say it any time, just come visit my grave, okay? I'll be here listening, even if I can't talk to you."  
Jack nodded, holding Mark a bit tighter than he should considering his arm could fall off at any moment.  
"I love you." The teen whispered, a tear escaping his eye and fleeing down his cheek.  
"I love you too."  
"Can't you stop being dead? I want to hold you, and kiss you, and cuddle, and buy you coffee, and hold your hand, and-."  
"I wish I could. I wish it more than anything. But you have a life to live Jack. I'll be waiting for you when it's over, but right now it's not. You still have time to kiss, and cuddle, and buy coffee, and hold hands."  
"But you won't be there! What sort of life is that?"  
"It's yours, Jack. Please... Please go out there, and live it. I'm not going anywhere, but you can go so far. Go play video games for a living and be a nerd forever, just like you wanted."  
"I wanted to do that with you."  
"And you will. I'll be there every step of the way."  
"Promise?"  
"I swear. Go out and be happy for me, okay? You're my fighter, you know that? You can beat anything, even depression. Go kick its ass."  
"I'm going to miss you, so much." Jack whispered.  
"I'll miss you too, but this really isn't goodbye. I'll see you soon enough."  
The sun was coming up now. It was almost over.  
"You, uh, you might want to go now. I'm kind of going to displace into dust, and I don't want you to see that." Mark rubbed at his neck. All of a sudden, Jack's lips were on his, kissing gently.  
"Never forget me, mother fucker." He whispered.  
"You wish." Mark laughed. "Like I could forget your sorry ass."  
Jack laughed too.  
"Really though, just..."  
"I will." He smiled. "I swear."  
And with that, Jack turned and left. He left the love of his life standing at his own tomb stone. He left his best friend standing there, alone in a graveyard. He left his whole life behind him, in that stupid coffin, buried six feet underground.  
Jack would come back and visit, but for now, as he left everything behind, he walked away, towards anything. He walked out into possibility, into a whole world of people who could hold his hand. And he would visit every day, for a long time. He would read to Mark, tell him about a new game, about coming out to his parents, about his new classes, getting accepted to a boss ass college. After that, he didn't visit so much, but Mark wasn't sad about it. He was happy. His loud, green, fighting potato had a life to live after all, and his absence meant he was out living it. What more could a sad, one armed, teenage zombie ask for? After all, Jack was his whole world. He could hardly wait to hold him again, but for now, he got to see him grow up, and that was good enough for Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really proud of this one, so I hope you guys liked it.


	3. Werewolf AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk. One of them's a werewolf.

Jack was never any good with dates. He never knew what day it was, and he never knew which day of the week it was either. Sometimes he'd even forget which month they were currently in. This small annoyance quickly led to missed meetings, forgotten anniversaries, and awkward birthdays.  
But there was one day of almost every month Jack never forgot; the day of the full moon. Full moons had been a little rough ever since Jack was bit by what he thought was a coyote a few years ago. It turned out to be something /very/ different.  
Yes, he got bit by a werewolf. Jack wouldn't have believed it if proof of the event didn't show up every full moon, when he himself transformed into... 

Into a monster.

Except this time, Jack had forgotten yet another date. He'd thought he had another week until the full moon, but he was wrong, and he was staying over at Mark's house.  
"You know, there's supposed to be a really pretty moon tonight. It's gonna be red, and gigantic. I read about it. It's a full, super blood moon. First time all three have happened at the same time in like eighty years. I thought maybe we-."  
"All three? What does that mean? What three?" Jack interrupted Mark.  
"Uh, it's a blood moon, which means it's red, a super moon, which means it's really big, and a full moon, which means it's, well a full moon. I thought you and I could go to this restaurant with an open ceiling, and get like kind of dinner but really late. It's open at nighttime so couples can go there and eat under the stars. It's supposed to be really pretty."  
Jack had stopped listening at 'full moon'. That was bad. That was really bad.  
"...date, I mean, unless you don't want-."  
"I thought the full moon wasn't supposed to happen for another week." Jack spoke up, interrupting Mark once again.  
"I'm pretty sure it's tonight. Do you want me to double check?"  
"Yes please."  
Mark pulled out his phone and googled it.  
"Yeah, it's tonight, good. I thought for a second there I had the wrong day. So, do you wanna go?"  
"It sounds really fun, but I'm super tired, and I should probably check in to my hotel room soon."  
"You can spend the night here, really. You don't have to go to the restaurant. It was just... A suggestion?"  
"Look, I really do appreciate it, but I've already got a room booked and there's free breakfast, and I'd feel bad if you had to feed me."  
"It's really okay." Mark looked so sad. Why did he look so sad? Was it about the restaurant?  
"I... I should get going, let you go to bed. I'll sleep here tomorrow, okay? We can get food then."  
"I-. Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Mark sighed, forcing a smile.  
"Yeah, see you." Jack headed out and waved down a taxi. Hopefully he'd be able to find a hotel room for tonight, and hopefully Mark wouldn't be too upset about Jack ditching him. He did feel bad about that, but how was he supposed to explain the werewolf thing? It was easier to just sleep elsewhere.

 

"Hey, sorry for rushing out last night, I was super out of it." Jack laughed sheepishly.  
"No, it's okay. I think we were /both/ a little out of it..."  
"So, what do you want to do today?" Jack asked, trying to maintain a chipper attitude.  
"I dunno, don't really have anything planned. Anything you feel like doing?"  
"I don't really know the area that well. What is there to do here?"  
"Well we could film some sort of colab, or just play video games for fun, or go to Disney Land. Anything really."  
"Disney Land!?! Are you serious?"  
"Yeah, do you wanna go?"  
"You don't have to buy tickets way in advance?"  
"Well normally you would, but I know a few people. If you want to go, we'll go."  
And that was Jack's first time at Disney. He had a blast, and Mark had fun too. That was good. Jack felt really bad about the night before. But, it seemed like Mark was over it, and if Mark was happy, Jack was happy.

 

Jack knew it was coming the second time. It was about a year later, at another Convention. He'd planned it all out so he could be out like really late, and then just get a hotel after Mark went home. He would claim he didn't want to accidentally wake Mark up, and he accidentally got off the bus at the wrong stop and it was dark and he didn't know where he was, so he just booked a hotel room nearby.  
Except Mark was super social, and he was always planning something weird. So he invited Jack to go to an observatory and watch that night's meteor shower with him.  
"It's supposed to be really pretty, and you know, it could be just the two of us, maybe like-."  
Jack wasn't listening, he was just trying to figure out how to politely ditch Mark.  
"...I mean, only if you want to. I know you-."  
"I was hoping we could go drinking tonight. I thought it would be fun."  
"But... It's kind of early in the night for that. That sun hasn't even set."  
"So? It feels late to me because I'm still kind of jet lagged. It's prime drinking time."  
"Okay... Um, y-you go on ahead, I'll meet you there in thirty. I've got to let Chica in first."  
"Okay, see you then."  
It wasn't until after Jack left that he realised he hadn't told Mark /where/ to meet him to go drinking. It wasn't until he got to his hotel that he realised Mark couldn't drink alcohol anyway. Well, the important thing was he'd managed to ditch Mark and he could ride out the rest of the night in wolf form.

 

The third time was harder. See, Mark asked him to do something random during a full moon once every major Convention, so it was about once a year. This year, he was perfectly on time again.  
"So, I know you're not really into space and astronomy and the sky and stuff, and I know you say no every time, but there's this really nice place I want to take you to and we can watch the sunset and go stargazing. We could have a picnic there, it's this big open field..." Mark sighed. "Yes, I'm asking you out again, and I know, I should've gotten the message by now, and you aren't into me.... But I'm trying again so please? Just once, it's a really cool place, and I promise you'll have fun. And if you don't want to, just say no and I'll never ask again."  
Jack hesitated. But the whole werewolf thing... Wouldn't that freak him out? Well, if he'd liked Jack for three years...  
"Alright."  
"Really!?!"  
"Yeah, sounds fun. I, uh, I didn't realise you were asking me on a date the other two times... I would love to go on a date with you." Jack blushed.  
"Great!" Mark started rambling about the stars and what constellations would be visible tonight while he packed a picnic basket.

 

"So, Mark, I should probably warn you that there's this thing that happens to me during a full moon."  
"What, like you're a werewolf or something?" Mark teased. He glanced over and noticed Jack wasn't smiling.  
"You're not a werewolf, right?"  
"Look, I know it's weird, but don't be scared. I won't hurt you, I promise."  
"You're trying to tell me you're a werewolf? Like a real, proper, howling at the full moon werewolf?"  
"Yes. And it doesn't matter if you believe me or not, because you'll see it soon enough. But that's why I wouldn't go on the other dates with you. I didn't want to scare you."  
"Well I believe you, and I'm not scared." Mark paused for a moment. "Should I be scared?"  
"No, I won't hurt you."  
"Okay."

 

"So, um... When is this werewolf thing supposed to happen?" Mark asked, picking at the edge of the picnic blanket.  
"Any minute now. This... This has been really great Mark." Jack smiled up at the American.  
"Yeah, I uh, I had fun too. I-I'm glad you said yes."  
"So am I. I, erm, is it okay if I go into the brush while I change? I get self conscious about it." Jack blushed.  
"Uh... Sure?" Mark didn't seem to know what to say, so Jack got up and disappeared into the woods. After a moment, a gray wolf emerged, trotting over to Mark and plopping down on the blanket.  
"So you turn into a /wolf/! I thought you were gonna be some wolf-human mix!"  
Jack nuzzled into his hand, sighing happily as Mark started stroking his fur. This wasn't scary, it was adorable!  
"Do you enjoy being a wolf once a month?"  
Jack rolled over for a belly rub and Mark laughed.  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
They lay in a peaceful quiet for a while, just cuddling on the blanket. It was nice, really really nice. The ride home was nice too, just peaceful and quiet. Mark unlocked to door and got Chica calmed down.  
"So do you want to sleep in the guest room or share my bed?"  
Jack nosed at Mark's door.  
"Okay." He opened the door and let Jack in. "And you'll be human again in the morning?"  
He jumped up on the bed and curled up, glancing over at Mark as if to ask why he wasn't in bed too. The American smiled and climbed into bed, snuggling up next to Jack.  
As it turned out, full moons weren't so bad. They soon became Mark and Jack's favorite time. Jack loved having Mark pet him, and Mark and Chica were both happy to have another cuddly animal friend in the house. After a while, once he and Mark had moved in together and were talking about getting married someday, Jack started to think a bit more. He thought about life with Mark, living together, married. Who would take the other's last name? Could they smash their last names together instead? Would they get another dog? What about a cat? Did he want a kid?  
Jack thought about how happy he was that Mark wasn't afraid of him. It was so nice to be out in the open, even if it was only around Mark. He didn't have to hide anymore.  
He thought about how much they looked forward to the full moon when Jack used to dread it so much. And how much Mark loved all his puppy-related quirks... It got him thinking that maybe, just maybe...

Maybe he wasn't a monster at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is your conscience telling you to leave a comment.


	4. Vampire AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark has a secret...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s spooky time, and you know what that means! More monster aus!!!! Hope you enjoy! (I low key think this one was kind of shitty, but I do not care right to do anything about it)

Life had been hard for as long as Mark could remember. He did his best to hide, to look human, act human. It helped that he was tan, and it helped that humans believed all the myths they’d worked so hard to spread so hiding would be easier. But tan or pale, able to eat human food or no, Mark was still a vampire. He couldn’t change that. He still longed for blood, still had retractable fangs, still didn’t have a heartbeat. It didn’t matter how controlled he was, or that he’d never tasted human blood in his life; humans would fear vampires as long as they knew they existed. That’s why they lied and said they couldn’t go in the sun. They spread myths about garlic and silver to protect themselves, to avoid detection. And Mark slipped under the radar. None of his fans suspected, even jokingly, that he was born a “monster”. As long as he stayed away from humans, he was safe. 

And then Mark met Jack. 

Jack was funny, bubbly, energetic, and absolutely adorable. It was love at first sight, when they spotted each other at a YouTube convention. The green hair stood out in the crowd, Mark supposed. Next to each other, they looked like Christmas came early. Green and red, Jack and Mark, human and monster. They swapped numbers and set up a collab.   
Their fans loved their chemistry. The two worked well together, personalities complementing one another so naturally. It was meant to be. They were meant to meet at that convention, meant to be friends. So naturally Mark decided to screw everything up. 

He didn’t want to hide anymore. He hated lying to his fans, his friends, the people who supported him. He called various friends that watched his channel and told them himself that he was a vampire. Mark was met with nothing but support, so he decided to go through with it and post the video. He left as many myths in tact as he could, but also corrected some common fears. Vampires weren’t blood thirsty monsters, they just wanted to live their lives like everyone else. The video got a great reaction. Naturally, there was some hate, as he lost a few subscribers, but Mark was glad to see them go. He was feeling great. It didn’t matter. No one cared that his heart didn’t beat. No one cared that he had fangs. No one cared that he was a vampire, and it was the best feeling in the world. Then he got a text from Jack.

-Call me asap.-

In all the calls he’d made, Mark had put one off until last. See, it’s easy to tell someone you don’t care about that you’re a vampire, because you don’t care what they think about it. If they decide to lose your number, it doesn’t matter. But people you do care about are harder to tell, so Mark decided Jack would be the last person he told, and in putting it off, he ended up forgetting to tell him entirely. He’d learned that Mark was a vampire through a god damn YouTube video. How could he be so stupid? 

Jack picked up on the first ring.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
And that was a fair questions. A very, very fair question. It didn’t really feel fair, because Mark didn’t want to answer it, but he had every right to ask it.   
“I was scared. I didn’t know what you would say. I didn’t want to scare you away.” Mark admitted. Jack was silent for a moment. Seconds ticked by as Mark waited for a response.  
“Mark. I don’t give a flying fuck that you’re a vampire, okay? Let’s just get that clear. I don’t care; it doesn’t matter. Fangs or no fangs, I like you for who you are. The fact that you’re a vampire doesn’t change that. I’m upset, yes. But I’m upset that you didn’t tell me before you posted it on YouTube.”  
“I meant to, but I was scared, and I just kept putting it off until... I’m sorry. I should’ve told you sooner, in person.” Mark sighed.   
“It’s okay, Mark. I forgive you.” Jack smiled. What Mark wouldn’t give to hear Jack say his name in that beautiful accent just one more time, and another, and another.   
“You do?” Mark asked.  
“Yeah, I get it. It’s scary. You’ve been hiding for years, for your whole life. You start to feel like you have no other choice, like you have to lie to everyone to keep them around, right?”   
“Yeah.”  
“So it’s okay. I forgive you.” The Irishman explained.  
“Jack?”   
“Mark.”  
“Will you marry me?”  
“How about we go get coffee first?” Jack laughed.   
“It’s a deal.”  
“Can vampires drink coffee?”  
“You have a lot to learn.” Mark laughed. “Yes, I can drink coffee.”  
“Okay, then we’ll get coffee sometime.”  
“That sounds amazing.”  
“Well first you have to talk to Felix, because you didn’t tell him either and he’s pissed.” Jack informed him.  
“Damn it.”  
“Yeah, and you’re dating me now, so you can’t just ask him to marry you and get away with it.” He giggled.  
“Alright, well I guess I should go deal with that...”  
“Yes, best of luck to you. I love you.” Jack said quickly, then hung up.   
“I love you too.” Mark smiled. His phone rang again, Felix calling him. He sighed and answered it.   
“Hey Felix.”  
“DIN JÄVLA-!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and a comment if you liked it!


	5. Demon AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a dark side...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is basically just Dark and Anti flexing on each other. I tried, okay?

Something was wrong, he was sure of it. Mark didn’t even remember how he’d ended up on the floor, which was a red flag in itself, but Jack was towering over him, right eye glowing green. The grin on his face was far from any smile Jack had ever flashed Mark’s way before. There was no joy behind it, just a malicious evil. His happy Irish potato wasn’t like that, wasn’t like this.  
“J-Jack?” This was not his boyfriend.  
“Guess again.” The creature laughed, towering over him and confirming his worries.  
“What are you? Let Jack go!” Mark demanded, clamoring to his feet. He tried to put on a brave face despite his fear.  
“What if I don’t, Mark? Are you going to threaten me, hurt me? How badly are you willing to damage Jack’s body to get to the demon inside it?” Even his voice was different, stirring something inside Mark. He couldn’t handle this on his own...  
“So you’re a demon, huh?” The older man asked, a sudden calm washing over him. “Tell me, are you going to kill me?”  
“Oh, I will, but not until I torture you, make you scream and beg for the release of death. I’m going to hurt you, beat you, tear you apart, and Jack is going to watch from in here.” The demon laughed, tapping the side of his head. “He’s going to watch helplessly as I destroy you. Then, once he’s fought so hard to break free he’s nearly killed him self, I’ll kill you both.”  
“Is that so?” Mark asked, standing taller. “Well let me tell you what I’m going to do.” His eyes flashed red. “I’m not going to touch you, because I don’t need to. I don’t have to lay a finger on you, on Jack’s body, to torture you.” His fingertips lit up with a red glow, showing the other demon what he was capable of. “Your skill with a blade is nothing compared to what I can do without so much as touching you. The name’s Dark; remember it, because you’ll be screaming it later as you beg for mercy.” Dark closed his fist and the younger demon fell to his knees, crying out.  
“What do you call yourself?” He asked, letting up momentarily so the younger could speak.  
“Anti.” He choked out.  
“Well, Anti, I trust you and I won’t have any future problems, am I correct?”  
He nodded.  
“So if I stop hurting you, you’ll let Jack back up to the surface, and you’ll only come out when he’s asleep?”  
“Yes! Please, stop!” Anti sobbed.  
“Say my name.” The older demon growled.  
“Dark! Please, Dark, I can’t-.”  
He released Anti from his power, and the younger collapsed, shaking, practically trembling from his place on the floor. Dark knelt beside him, seeing that Anti was still in control.  
“It was nice to meet you Anti, but know that I run this household, and I happen to be fond of both of our humans. If you harm either of them, I swear on my life that you will feel pain like you’ve never felt before. I will hurt you in ways you didn’t know were possible, and when I’m done, I’ll destroy you. Do you understand?”  
He nodded.  
“Good. Now go to sleep; I think you need to rest after your little tantrum.”  
Anti blinked, the glow fading from his eye as Jack regained control.  
“Are you okay?” Dark asked. And wow, Jack had known he’d existed almost since the day he and Mark started dating, but this was the first time they’d met face to face.  
“Y-Yeah, thanks.” Jack stammered, clearly intimidated by the demon, and the arrival of his own darker form.  
“Anytime.” The older helped him to his feet.  
“C-Can I have Mark back?”  
“Of course.” Dark chuckled. “I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I’m on your side, you know.”  
“Really?” Jack asked.  
“Yes. I’ve been part of Mark for most of his life. His feelings for you have... Rubbed off on me. I’ll protect you from Anti, so don’t worry about him. His bark is worse than his bite, it seems.”  
“Well, thank you.” Jack smiled. “Do you have, like, your own physical form or can you only be conscious when Mark isn’t?”  
“I can take my own form, why?”  
“You’re welcome to join us for dinner, in your own form, as my way of saying thank you.” Jack offered.  
“I’d love to. And I’m sure Anti will come around eventually.”  
“When he does, he can have dinner too.” Jack giggled. “Let’s see it then, your form.”  
“Alright.” Dark flickered, and in a burst of static, he was standing beside Mark. Black and white, surrounded by a dark, layered aura that was hauntingly beautiful. He wore an expensive looking suit, hair combed neatly to the side.  
“Wow.” Jack breathed. “Why don’t you ever dress like that, Mark?”  
“Shut up.” Mark laughed, a little woozy from the sudden shift of control. “What’s for dinner?”  
“Whatever you make.” Jack teased.  
“Asshole. We’re having grilled cheese then. Dark, can you help me make it?”  
“Of course. Jack, you should probably lay down until it’s ready. The first time Mark let me have control of him, he passed out.” Dark warned.  
“Right, good idea.” Jack retreated to the living room, already looking rather pale. He and Mark started setting up the kitchen for some serious grilled cheese making.  
“Dark,” Mark stopped him for a moment. “Thanks for protecting us.” He smiled at his counterpart.  
“Anytime. Like I told Jack, you’re my family. I think we’ll manage Anti just fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


	6. Halloween AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark decides he wants this Halloween to be the best one ever, but Jack just isn’t there for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!

October was a very busy month for YouTubers with demonic personas. Their viewers were on the edge of their seats, searching every frame for a glimpse at their respective evil character, and they had to deliver. Between hours of recording and reviewing edited footage before it went out to the viewers, there honestly wasn’t a lot of spare time. Jack was sure he was too tired to do anything with the extra time even if he could find it. But Mark had other plans. 

This was their first Halloween together as a couple, and Mark wanted it to be special despite the hectic nature of this month. Sure, there was always Christmas if this didn’t work out, but they could both use a little time to relax and just be together. Naturally, Mark decided to make an itinerary. 

First up was pumpkin carving. They had to carve pumpkins; it was October.  
“Jack, lets carve pumpkins together.” Mark said bluntly, setting two pumpkins on the table.  
“Mark, I would love to, but I’m really really busy today. Can we do it tonight instead?” Jack asked. “I have to film.”  
“Sure,” That sounded reasonable to Mark. He had made the request with little to no notice, and Jack was a busy guy too. They were both a little behind after their camping trip ended in Jack making an emergency hospital visit, so he understood it. But tonight turned into tomorrow, and tomorrow turned into ‘I actually need to carve one of the pumpkins for a video’. Slowly but surely, Jack let the plans fall through his fingers. But Mark wasn’t upset or anything. It was all good, because they could do something else together tonight. Like pick out costumes.

“Hey, do you wanna help me find a Halloween costume? It doesn’t have to be right now, and I can help you look for yours too.” Mark offered.  
“Sure, let me finish this up and we’ll look after dinner.” Jack promised, giving Mark a quick kiss before returning to his work. Perfect. 

Mark couldn’t wait for dinner to be over, so they could finally spend some quality time together picking out costumes and making fun of each other. He and Jack even got a few minutes to just eat dinner like a normal couple before YouTube intervened. Jack’s phone rang, a call from his editor. He cut Mark off mid sentence to answer it, arguing with the person on the other end for a bit before hanging up in frustration.  
“Ugh, there’s a problem with the footage I sent earlier. I have to go sort it out, but I’ll help you pick a costume first thing tomorrow, I promise,” Jack assured him, getting up to go solve the problem.  
“You’re not going to finish eating?” Mark asked.  
“Um, I’ll reheat it later, I really need to get this done.” Jack hurried away to let work consume him for the night. Naturally, he made no effort to help Mark find a costume the next morning either, so he decided to just drop it. No point in making Jack do a fun activity with him if he wasn’t going to find it fun. 

Well, his previous efforts had discouraged him enough that he’d waited two more days before trying anything else, but Mark had scrambled like there was no tomorrow to get all of his and Jack’s work done by three. They had the whole night free, and Mark wanted to watch a scary movie. Even if something did come up, the movie would only be an hour and a half at the most, and they would have plenty of extra time to fix anything that broke.  
“Hey, you wanna watch a scary movie with me? We don’t have anything else to do for the rest of the day,” Mark told him.  
“Well... I was hoping to take a nap, we can watch one when I wake up, okay?” Jack asked.  
“Sounds good.”  
“Okay, I love you,” Jack smiled.  
“I love you too.”  
The Irishman retreated to their bedroom and didn’t emerge until dinner, but they still had plenty of time for a movie after dinner, so Mark didn’t lose hope.

“What movie do you want to watch?” He asked as he was putting the dishes away.  
“Any movie’s fine, really,” Jack forced a smile.  
“Okay, what about one of the Saw movies? There’s like eight of those,” Mark remembered.  
“Sure, sounds good.” Jack seemed kind of withdrawn, like he wasn’t really here.  
“You okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” Jack assured him.  
“We don’t have to watch a horror movie if you don’t want to. I just thought it would be a fun Halloween activity we could do together,” Mark explained.  
“No, I want to watch one. Sorry, I guess I’m just a little... it’s a stressful months, you know?” His boyfriend said sheepishly.  
“Yeah, I get it, lots of work to be done and all that. I’ll set up the movie. You can make some popcorn if you want.”  
“Okay.” He offered a small smile, not showing any teeth but at least it was genuine. Mark found the movie and pulled it up, then sat back and listened to the popcorn popping in the other room. 

When Jack came out with a bowl of popcorn, Mark started up the movie, and thought that maybe they would finally spend some quality time together. He quickly realized that while it may be time together, it was far from quality. Jack was... Distant, unfocused. He seemed distracted, and he certainly wasn’t paying any attention to Mark or the movie.  
“You okay?” The American asked.  
“Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry. Just stressed, I guess.”  
“Then relax.” Mark pulled Jack into his side, nearly spilling the popcorn.  
“Mark, I don’t really think I’m in the right mood to cuddle and watch a movie.” Jack sighed, sitting up and placing the bowl of popcorn on the table.  
“There’s no right mood for cuddling, and you love horror movies!”  
“I think I’m going to lie down.”  
“Baby, wait.” Mark protested, but he was already gone. 

“Jack, what’s been going on?” Mark asked finally.  
“What do you mean?”  
“You haven’t been eating, you’re stressed out if your mind, and it’s like you don’t want to be around me. I just want to spend time with you, but...”  
“Mark, I’m sorry I’ve been so distant, but I have a lot of work to do. We can spend as much time together as you want once I get it all sorted out, okay?” Jack soothed.  
“No, it’s not okay. I get that you’re busy, really I do, but I can’t stand it anymore. You’re too busy to spend any time with me, and I hate it. I thought I meant more to you than your work does, and I tried to be patient because we’re busy in October-.”  
“Mark, baby, I’m going to tell you something and I need you to hear me out, okay? Can you do that?” Jack asked, interrupting him.  
“Yes, I can do that.”  
“Okay, I can’t be around you because I’m scared I’ll hurt you. I’ve been ‘working’ a lot because I have a shirt ton of research to do. The internet says my urges will settle down after about a month, and then I’ll be safe around you.”  
“You’re not making any sense right now.” Mark sighed, clearly annoyed.  
“About two weeks ago, we went camping and I woke up with a bite. It was on my leg, and it looked like an animal bite. You remember that, right?”  
“I was the one who drove you to the hospital, so yeah, I remember.”  
“Well it wasn’t an animal.” Jack said. “And now I have a bit of a problem.”  
“If you’re implying that you were bit by a werewolf and that’s why you won’t spend time with me-.”  
“Not a werewolf.” Jack bared his teeth in the closest thing to a real smile he’d managed since the camping trip. Fangs. Those were fangs.  
“I had to record a bunch of back up videos so I’d have something to post once these came in,” Jack explained. “And now that they’re here, I’ve got all these cravings, and I don’t want to hurt you.”  
“Slow down. So... so you’re a vampire now? Will those ever go away?”  
“I should learn how to retract them soon, so kind of. And the cravings will settle down in about a week, when I’m able to eat real food again.” Jack promised.  
“Okay, and until then? Are you going to starve without blood?” Mark asked.  
“I don’t know. Maybe? I don’t think so? I don’t feel like I’m starving.” Jack said, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks.  
“Can I hug you?”  
“Please do.”  
Mark pulled him close, letting Jack bury his face in his shirt.  
“I wish you’d told me sooner, so I could’ve helped you.” He admitted.  
“I wanted to wait until I had proof, until the fangs came in so you’d have to believe me.” Jack sniffed.  
“I would’ve believed you. Maybe not about the vampire thing right away, but I would’ve believed that there was something wrong.”  
“Well I’m enjoying this hug, but you need to let go or I’ll end up biting your neck.” Jack warned.  
“Maybe you should. Maybe I can help keep you fed until the fangs are retractable.”  
“Mark, I don’t know if I can control myself like that, and if I killed you, I’d never forgive myself.” Jack wormed his way out of Mark’s arms.  
“I trust you.”  
“I don’t trust me, okay? Maybe after I learn how to retract them, and after I’ve had practice with animals, but not now.” Jack said firmly.  
“Alright, but you’d better tell me if you feel like you’re going to starve, okay?”  
“Okay, I will.”  
“So... do you want to carve pumpkins now?” Mark asked.  
“Mark!” Jack exclaimed.  
“I got more pumpkins, and I’d hate for them to go un-carved.”  
“Fine, but you’d better not carve any fangs on yours.”  
“And what if I do?” Mark challenged.  
“I’ll dump you on the spot.”  
“Well we’ll just see about that, won’t we?”  
“You’d better not. But, Mark? Thanks for believing me.” Jack said.  
“Of course. I mean, the fangs were pretty convincing.” He shrugged.  
“Shut up.”  
“I do love you, though.”  
“I love you too, you dweeb.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know who’s fault this is? My beta readers, because she’s obsessed with vampire AUs and was determined to get me to turn this into one. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! I’ll see you next October!

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the dumbest things I’ve ever written in my life. I can’t believe it’s so popular.


End file.
